


that's the beauty of a secret

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, F/F, Grinding, Secret Relationship, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When they are together like this, it's easy for Lena to forget that this isn’t how things are supposed to play out.





	that's the beauty of a secret

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short smut fic i wrote this bc i was bored and also needed to get the writing juices flowing

Their legs are tangled together, sweat-soaked sheets pulled up around their bodies, nothing but soft moans and whispers between them. Lena’s chest is heaving, coming down from her second orgasm, and she wants nothing more than to fall asleep in Alex’s arms. 

But then, “I’ll have to go soon.”

The words slip from Alex’s mouth quietly against the nape of Lena’s neck, and already, there is dread and heartache gathering low in her stomach. 

“I wish you wouldn’t.” 

When they are together like this, it's easy for Lena to forget that this isn’t how things are supposed to play out. They aren’t supposed to be together, especially not like they are right now.

But away from prying, judgmental eyes, away from the inevitable backfire and scandal that would be on the front page of every tabloid if this were to come out— they are close enough that Lena can feel the steady warmth of Alex’s smooth skin, of her mouth, and it's a stark contrast from the cold that's settled deep in her bones. 

Calloused fingers brush rough and distracting against the line of her jaw, the curve of her neck, across her collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in their wake; despite this, Lena shivers. Goosebumps rise on the bare skin as Alex’s hand glides leisurely down her chest, lips pressing against her neck as her hand travels further down.

  
  
When she touches her, agonizingly slow, Lena’s stomach churns and her legs go weak for the third time tonight. Alex is driving her _ mad, _and she can’t help but wonder if the director knows exactly what it’s doing to her. 

Lena is at her mercy, and there are few things she hates more than being at _ anyone's _ mercy — she likes being in charge, because that's just how she is, that's what she's used to — but for Alex, she'll make an exception. 

Alex’s hand drifts downwards, skating across the soft flesh of Lena’s inner thighs, sending heat right down to her core. Then, Alex’s body heat is gone. She’s disappeared, and Lena frowns for a moment before Alex reappears in front of her, kneeling down. 

It takes Lena a few long seconds to process the image in front of her. 

Alex’s hand wraps around the base of the dildo that is strapped around her hips, her tongue darting out and licking up the underside of the shaft until pink lips wrap around the tip. Although Lena can’t feel a thing, just the subtle pressure of the dildo pressing and rubbing against her clit as Alex begins to move her hand up and down, the visual alone is enough to make her brain foggy. 

Lena reaches down and runs her fingers through tousled red hair, eyes locked on Alex’s as she slowly takes the dildo in her mouth inch by inch until the tip of her nose hits Lena’s pelvis, her throat constricting around the cock. 

“Fuck, Alex,” is all Lena can think to say, unable to tear her eyes away from Alex’s own, as she begins to bob her head up and down, taking the dildo in her mouth to the hilt with each thrust. Quiet, little gags escape her every once in a while, the silicone shining with saliva, Alex’s eyes watering. 

The motion makes the dildo rub against Lena’s clit that much more, enough to have her grinding her hips up and letting out breathy moans as Alex grips her thighs and continues to suck. 

She squeezes her eyes shut as she comes, the dildo popping out of Alex’s mouth, and Alex climbs up from her spot kneeling between Lena’s legs. 

She can't see her with her eyes closed momentarily, but she can feel Alex’s body right against her as she presses into Lena and sits, now a warm weight in her lap, grinding against the strap-on between them. Alex winds her arms around Lena’s neck, their bodies pressing together as she meets her halfway. The kiss is real, this time, no hesitant teasing, fierce and urgent and desperate, and Lena almost forgets how to breathe.

  
  
Alex combs her fingers through her hair and Lena reaches down to grip her legs, nails leaving pink trails down tense, toned thighs. 

Alex is _ everywhere _, steadily rocking closer but still not close enough. Everywhere she's touching her is on fire. Lena is well acquainted with the heat and passion of being with Alex, but these flames are something new and foreign and not entirely unpleasant, a desperate burn that sets her pulse stuttering wildly. 

"Do you believe in love, Lena?" Alex asks softly into her mouth, breath warm against her lips.

Lena pauses briefly, caught off guard by Alex’s question, before she replies, "Yes. I love _ you._"

It’s not the first time she’s said it, but it is the first time it’s slipped through her teeth so easily, so… _ certain. _

  
  
And then Alex is pushing forward again; her fingers ghost over Lena’s face, and she dives back in for another kiss. It's a tender kiss, the soulful and bittersweet kind. Lena hates how much it feels like goodbye, like their time is running out.

  
  
She shifts so she can push Alex down, the mattress creaking under their weight, and if Alex is surprised, she doesn't show it. Hovering above her, she presses feather light kisses to her jaw. Alex sighs, tilting her head to the side to grant her better access, and Lena’s kisses are interspersed with little nips of her teeth. Every hitch in Alex’s breath and every muffled gasp makes the room feel smaller and the air feel denser as Lena’s hands map the patterns of her bare skin.

Alex’s body is thrumming beneath her own, hands clutching to bring Lena closer despite already being as close as they can be. 

“What is it that you want?” she questions, knowing exactly what Alex’s answer is. 

"Lena," she whispers, breaking the silence between them in a voice Lena is sure she didn't intend to sound so raw and needy, so unlike the Director she entered as. Lena purrs against her skin and complies, one hand snaking down between her legs. She knows what Alex wants and where she wants it, and her fingers are sure but light and teasing. Alex huffs in frustration and clenches a hand in her hair.

_ “Lena.” _Rather than being raw and needy from just moments before, she’s demanding this time, tugging at Lena’s scalp. 

Her message is clear, and she grins despite herself against the curve of her shoulder. She grabs her hands, interlacing their fingers and raising them over her head. When she rocks against her, the dildo rubbing between her thighs, Alex lets out a satisfied gasp, arching her back.

Alex is hot and dripping when Lena slides two fingers through her folds, brushing over her swollen clit with just enough pressure to make her keen but not nearly enough to satisfy her. She sinks her fingers in to the first knuckle, then the second, then the third, hearing Alex sigh as she sinks into wet warmth, Alex already clenching around her. 

She starts slow, teasing, a smirk forming on her face when Alex’s eyes screw shut and she clenches her jaw. She’s already so wet before Lena’s even really started, pumping her fingers in and out, scissoring and twisting and curling inside of Alex, dragging against her front wall. 

Lena revels in the small, quiet groans Alex lets escape through gritted teeth as her thumb comes up to rub circles around her clit. Alex brings one of her knees up while the other leg stays spread out, her hands reaching up to clutch at the pillow beneath her head. 

“I need you— your cock,” she pants, gazing up at Lena with dark, half-lidded eyes. “Inside.” 

This time, Lena bypasses the teasing. Alex whines quietly at the sudden emptiness as Lena pulls her fingers out, but just as quickly, the head of the dildo is replacing them, sliding in and making Alex moan as she’s carefully stretched out.

By the time Lena bottoms out, Alex is grasping tightly at her hands, head tilted back against the pillows and her mouth agape in a silent moan. Lena leans down, capturing her lips in a soft, slow kiss, and it’s only when Alex kisses back that she starts to move her hips.

  
  
She moves with a rhythm — one they find early on, one that Lena settles into easily, desperately, until Alex is wrapping her legs around her again, bringing her closer and meeting her every thrust. Her hands leave Lena’s and she rakes her fingers down the soft skin of her back, making Lena hiss in both pain and pleasure. Alex’s moans are soft and breathy and they make Lena burn hotter than she ever has. 

“Fuck, Lena, _ more,” _Alex groans, bucking her hips up to meet Lena’s thrusts, their thighs smacking together. 

Lena kisses her hurriedly, messily, almost frantically, all sharp and sweet at once, and Alex moans her name over and over like it’s the only thing she can say, the syllables running together.

Not even surviving assassination after assassination has ever made her feel this alive.

Alex buries her face in the crook of her neck, and as she comes, she trembles and bites down on Lena’s shoulder to muffle her cry. Lena thrusts into her until she finds her own release as the base of the dildo runs against her clit, her body shaking as she collapses into the bed next to Alex, both of them boneless as they slowly come down from their high.

  
  
They lie there in silence for a while, basking in the afterglow, all breathless and sated and intertwined. Lena’s fingers brush lazy circles on her hip, and she tries to commit every minute detail of her body to memory before it's too late, before Alex is out of her reach forever.

  
  
Alex breaks the silence first, a croaked whisper in the darkness of the room. "I need to go." 

They reluctantly untangle themselves from the sheets and don't look at each other as they dress in silence. Alex helps her zip up her dress, brushing silky strands of hair out of the way and pressing a tender kiss to her neck, one that makes Lena shiver. 

She pauses, hand trailing down Lena’s arm. "What happens to us, after all of this?" she asks, more to herself than Lena. The divide between them has never been so glaringly obvious. She will always be just out of Lena’s reach, always slipping through her grasp.

"I wish things were different," is all she says, because she does. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” 

And Lena really should know better than to wish, but old habits die hard and she never truly learns, does she?

“We could always just—”

“No,” Lena stops her before she can even suggest it, shaking her head. There’s no point in letting Alex finish her sentence; they both know that’s not an option, at least with the way things are going. Maybe sometime in the future, years later once things have settled down, once it’s not such a risk to make their relationship known to the public, they can let the truth out. 

But not today. 

“Right,” Alex nods, eyes downcast. “I know. Not yet.” 

Her phone vibrates with an alert, and Lena turns away as she takes the call. “Yeah, I’m on my way. Give me ten minutes.” 

When she hangs up, her hand comes to rest against Lena’s forearm, pulling her back. Her other hand reaches up, curling around the back of Lena’s neck and pulling her forward so their lips press together. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she murmurs against Lena’s mouth. 

Lena nods. “Of course.” Tomorrow, another day full of dreaded goodbyes. “Goodbye.” 

“Bye,” Alex replies, before grabbing her helmet and walking out. The door shuts with a quiet click, but it sounds deafening in the silence that Lena is left in once Alex is gone. 

She sighs. At least they have tomorrow.


End file.
